North Matthews: Blank Ticket
by xXxMasterDuelistxXx
Summary: North feels like everyone has turned on him, so he leaves the agency. But can the agency get him back before it's too late? Athena x OC. Why? Because i can. 2 or 3shot.


North Matthews: Blank Ticket

Note: This is a side story in Turnabout Lightning

Disclaimer: If I owned Capcom, don't you think this would be official?

I walked the sidewalk and waited for the bus to come. Why? I don't know, maybe because nobody respects me and I am only going back to turn in my resignation form. I walked in and threw my letter, quite literally threw, onto 's desk. "There you go. Happy now, you damned jerk?!" I yelled, practically spiting it out of my mouth. I ran off, even after they yelled at me to come back. Why should I? They don't actually care for me. I was always the idiot that did nothing right. I found my car, still parked at my house. I got in and drove away.

It wasn't long before I heard police sirens but I knew the real reason they were chasing me. "God dammit! Well, this ought be fun!" I yelled, speeding up. "Stop, Mr. Wright needs to talk to you!" I heard come from another car right next to me. I speed up even more. The bridge was going up and I had no intention of turning back. So I jumped. The impact of my landing hurt my bones and I could my leg almost break but I kept going. And still they chased!

I have gotten away and hid myself inside this abandoned house. All I have for protection is a pistol, a shotgun and a sword. This was just perfect. I had also set up a tripwire to tell me if anyone would come through in the night. So I could have my weapons ready. I am currently watching at the window and waiting for any sign of a noise. Nothing. I put my head on the table and fell into darkness.

I awake to my tripwire going off. I bolted up and ran to my front window. Dammit, dammit, dammit! Think, think! I know! I ran out the back entrance and was immediately met by dozens of policemen. I turned and ran for the gate before my shoulder got hit by a bullet. Although it was shocking to see Athena holding a gun with smoke coming out of it, I still jumped over the fence.

Phoenix POV

Dammit, DAMMIT! What the hell was going on?! Why was North going away from us? I punched myself in the head. We have to find him before it's too late. I heard sobbing and I realized it was Athena. Of course, god dammit! She had pulled a gun on him, but he still ran off. Of course, god damn.

"We really haven't found anything? Nothing, not a sign, no nothing?" I asked, mainly to see if we were anywhere near close to saving North from himself.

"One thing, pal! A small sample of his blood was found and it has a trail. We are getting the unit ready to follow the trail as I speak!" Gumshoe yelled, in his usual manner. "Then what are waiting for? Let's go!" Athena yelled.

North POV

Where am I, you might ask? Down in some old church that is abandoned and has never been touched. It is quite creepy if you ask me. All I can see are dust, cobwebs and more dust. I coughed and heard a door open. I ducked down and hid in one of the rows. I heard the walking of footsteps and the sound of sirens in the distance. Whichever comes first, I welcome it. I see a man walk by and he had a gun. Of all things, he had a gun. I heard the door open again and heard, "He's not in here." "No, he must have ran out the side door. Go check." The voices were not recognizable, and from what I could tell, they both were carrying AK-47s. Just my luck.

Of course, I made a noise and they turned toward my isle. "He's in there. Get him out!" One of them yelled. I pulled out my pistol and shot the first one in the head, no hesitation. I shot the other in the shoulder and he dropped to the ground, holding the spot he was bleeding. The door burst open and then more came spilling in. I got the first one and I ducked down. Shots rippled through the air.

Phoenix POV

I could hear gunshots coming from somewhere and I didn't know where. I looked around and saw some people go inside an old church. I ran and got to the entrance. I looked in through the window, and saw a gunfight going on between North and a lot of gunmen. "Gumshoe! Over here!" I yelled, waving my hands to tell him I was over here. Everybody ran over to my location. "On 3! 1-2-" Was all Gumshoe got out before a scream came from inside the church. The door was burst open, and what I saw, scared me for a few days.

North POV

My shoulder is bleeding, but I don't care. I can't feel it. Pain is exploding in my stomach and I immediately sensed no pain. Every bit of pain was gone. "Eh, he,he,hahahahahahaHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I yelled, the shadows swirling around me as they overcame me.

Apollo POV(Yes, I am giving this a try. :P)

Was this really North? He was choking one of the men and the others were shooting at him, but North remained unharmed. As if nothing was happening. I shivered. "This man wasn't that much fun. Anybody else want to come at me?" North said, then he laughed like a crazy person. Athena shivered, but took a step forward. Then another. She was walking to him slowly and North wasn't noticing. We just need him to be a bit more distracted and then we can get him! I ain't playing with someone's emotions like that, I ain't that evil!

` To be continued….

Next chapter is probably going to be a short one, just to finish up the story.


End file.
